A Two For One Special
by Heather-Lauren
Summary: What would of happened if the spell that Anya and Willow did to bring back Anya's necklace messed up, but in a different way?
1. Chapter 1

A Two for One Special 

Author: Heather-Lauren   
Email: SlayerChick87@aol.com   
Rating: PG for now   
Disclaimer: Everything you read that is from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel isn't mine.   
Summary: What would of happened if the spell that Anya and Willow did to bring back Anya's necklace messed up, but in a different way?   
Pairing: W/A   
Notes: If I change anything than it is to make the story better.   
Spoilers: Nothing past Season 3   
Feedback: Pretty please with a cherry on top. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**   


**~Part: 1~**

**_~*~Willow~*~_**

Willow sat on her bed finishing Percy's homework. Rubbing her eyes she noticed it was still too early to go to bed. Her fingers were still trembling from the spell she and Anya had preformed. A spell had never made her feel this way before, and she still hadn't figured if she liked the way she was feeling now. It was a lot like a numbing feeling, but a tickle sensation kept traveling up and down her spine. She laid down on her bed and hoped maybe a small nap would shake the feeling off. 

**_()Giles()_**

Giles sat in front of a large stack of books. He was alone once again. All the children were off doing something that was un educational and a waste of time. He hoped that they appreciated all their teenage years. He may had been evil, but that didn't mean he didn't have fun. 

Giles' eyes had become heavier as they trailed to each word in the book. Finally, they closed but not before the librarian felt a shiver sling through his body. 

**_#Xander#_**

Xander sat on his bed putting on his khaki pants. He was about to go pick up Cordelia and go to the Bronze. When he finished putting on his pants he sat there for a second. His body felt funny. 

"I knew I shouldn't of ate that whole box of Twinkies," he groaned, but he barley finished saying that sentence before falling in to a deep slumber. 

**__ Oz __**

The band had just taken a brake, and Oz took a sip of his water bottle wishing that Willow would have come. He looked out in the crowd and saw an impatient Angel with his eyes locked on the door. He yawned wondering what Willow was doing right that minute, but not for long because he quickly feel fast asleep. 

**_%Angel and Buffy%_**

Buffy walked into the Bronze brushing off the dust that spotted her jacket. She had run into a vampire on the way that just didn't want to die quickly. She saw Angel waiting for her and walked to him. 

"Sorry I'm late I ran into a vampire on the way." she said when she had reached him. 

"I understand." Angel replied then swept her into a hug. A tingle feeling made both lovers shiver. The hug lasted a minute…… two…… three…… four…… five… they were both asleep. 

**_$Cordelia$_**

Cordelia finally lost patience put on her jacket, and made her way for the bronze alone. 

**_~*~Willow~*~_**

Willow woke up a few minutes later with a sudden urge for….blood? 

Hello fluffy 

Willow jumped off the bed and looked around her room and saw no one. Then she heard someone laughing. Willow looked around her room one more time for the voice. There was no one. 

"Okay I must be going insane." Willow sighed walking to her bathroom to wash her face. She looked up into the mirror and screamed. There in the mirror reflected her but not her. The person in the mirror vary much had Willow qualities, but the person in the mirror was laughing and wearing leather. Very UnWillowy things. Then her reflection did the most unWillowy thing of all, it vamped out. 


	2. Chapter 2

**~Part: 2~**

key:   
represents alternate dimension character's thoughts   
( ) characters thoughts 

**_~*~Willow~*~_**

Willow's hands flew to her forehead to feel for wrinkles, but they weren't there. 

You look like me, but you are alive…alive and fluffy. And I have no control over your body. The reflection in front of Willow pouted. 

(Okay so clearly something not or the normal is going on. And if that's me as a vampire…oh my! I look all skanky, but the leather doesn't look that bad I mean if you don't have to breathe and all and that's how Angelus looked so hot in those leather pants…no wait don't want to go there. Naughty thoughts…bad Willow!) 

Willow heard laughing again, it was her reflection. 

That's why I wear them they look so good on my body, and my Xander oh so loves the feel of them… So Fluffy you got a thing for Puppy? 

(You can hear my thoughts? Puppy? Where?) 

Just hear them? Somehow I'm IN you. 

Willow looked down at herself and saw not leather, but the skirt she had been wearing when she fell asleep. Willow looked at her clock and it said 8:00. good Giles would be up and she could get this all straightened out. She let her fingers comb through her hair and started walking to Giles'. 

**_%Buffy and Angel%_**

The two woke up when someone pushed into them. They both jumped out of each other's embrace. 

"Who are you?" Buffy asked. Angel looked at her puzzled, what was going on? 

It's the slayer. I finally found her! But why were we hugging? 

"Who are you?" Angel asked aloud when he heard the familiar voice. 

"I asked you first, vampire." Buffy said holding Angel's throat. 

You've got to explain it to her. We need to kill the master! 

"Buffy what has gotten into you?" Angel asked then looked around for the voice "Where are you at? We have already killed the master along time ago." 

"Umm sorry to break up this freaky love fest, but have yall seen Xander? He was suppose to pick me up, but he never did." Cordelia said as she walked up to where Angel and Buffy were. 

"And who the hell are you?" Buffy asked turning her head with her hand still clamped around Angel's neck. 

"Uh rude much? If your going to act like that then I'll just go find him myself." Cordelia said walked past the couple and brushing her hair behind her shoulder. 

Angel was about to ask another question when he noticed something that hadn't been there before. Mirror, mirror on the wall showed one of the most powerful slayers of all and a tall dark and handsome vampire that shouldn't of reflected on a mirror at all. 


	3. Chapter 3

**~Part: 3~**

**_~*~Willow~*~_**

"Giles!" the red head shouted at the sleeping man for the hundredth time. He jumped lifting his head from his pillow made of books making his glasses slide off his nose. 

"I need your help!" Willow said the moment Giles had regained consciousness. The man dressed in tweed placed his glasses back on his face, took one look at Willow, and let out a blood curling scream. 

"Back demon, get back I say." He shouted holding a wooden cross in Willow's face. Willow took the cross out of his hands and placed it back down on the table leaving a very confused Giles in front of her. 

"That's not funny Giles. I woke up and well there was this voice in my head that is mine, but not mine. Then I look in the mirror and I am wearing all this leather and then when I look down no leather. And…….." the red head rambled on for the next five minutes about what had happened when she woke up. 

"You're…you're….you're alive!" Giles exclaimed not paying attention to a word of Willow's last five minute ramble. 

"Sorry but I'm going have to sound like Cordelia on this one… um obvious much?" Willow groaned. 

**_#Xander#_**

Xander opened his eyes, and found himself in a unfamiliar place. He was also wearing kaki pants! He didn't know what scared him more waking up in place he didn't recognize, or finding out he was wearing a pair of kaki pants! Then a sensation rippled through his body and he figured out what scared him the most. He, Xander Harris feared vampire and favorite of the Master, had a tummy ach and had to go the bathroom really bad! 

**_+Anya+_**

"Another one?" the Bronze's bar tender asked her not knowing if she could handle another one. 

"Yea, hit me." Anya sighed and greedily drained her twelfth glass of black coffee. 

"Fine it's your bladder not mine." mumbled the bar tender as he went off to help someone else. 

Anya looked at her reflection in her glass of coffee. It just wasn't fair she should have gotten her necklace back by now. Why were mortals such chickens when it came to magick? Then she heard a bang and noticed a girl she remembered seeing around school named Buffy, holding a guy up by the throat. 

"Maybe this night will get interesting after all." Anya said as she took another sip of coffee and prepared herself for a show that she hoped might get at least semi amusing. 


	4. Chapter 4

~Part 4~

**^^Willow & Giles^^^**

"What kind of spell did you use to make you able to do that, vampire?" Giles said making sure there was plenty of space between the two of them.

"Spell! That's it! I knew that spell Anya and I wasn't your simple locator spell. I'm so sorry Giles I didn't mean to botch this up! Come on help me research. I think there is some books over here about the spell I did." Willow told Giles, but Giles just slowly made the distance between him and her farther, "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" Giles said getting dangerously close to his crossbow.

"That! Getting farther away from me." Willow exclaimed.

Because he is frightened of us fluffy

(That's stupid, why would Giles…wait he is)

"Giles please put that down!" Willow said retreating from Giles while he pointed the crossbow for her heart.

See I told you

"Yea, but you didn't have to be so rude about it." Willow said.

I'm evil Fluffy, I don't have to do anything!

"Are you talking to someone?" Giles asked still keeping the crossbow in place.

"Did you just now notice that?" both Willows said in unison.

*`*Xander*`*

Xander ran to the bathroom, and almost didn't make it in time.

After he was finished doing his business, he decided he needed answers about what was going on. So he made his way to the Bronze to see the master.

Xander took one step into the Bronze and automatically noticed major differences. This Bronze was alive and full of living people. This made him very grumpy. 

All of a sudden he felt someone grab his arm and yank him. He turned to the person and growled.

"Hey don't you growl at me mister! I'm the one who has any right to be angry. You are late." the person who had grabbed his arm shouted.

"Cordelia," Xander grinned evilly, vamped out (so he thought) and lunched onto her neck.

"Ewwww!" Cordelia said pushing him off he "When I want you to give me a hickky, I'll let you know."

Xander's hands flew to his forehead to feel his vampire wrinkles and felt none, and said the only comment that came to mind, "Huh?" 


End file.
